In recent years the use of pre-coated steels in hot-stamping processes for the shaping of parts has become important, especially in the automotive industry. Fabrication of such parts may include the following main steps:
Pre-coating of a steel sheets, by hot dipping;
Trimming or cutting for obtaining blanks;
Heating the blanks in order to obtain alloying of the steel substrate with the pre-coating, as well as the austenitizing of the steel; and
Hot forming followed by rapid cooling of the part in order to obtain predominantly martensitic structures. See for Example U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,805, incorporated herein by reference.
Thanks to an alloying of the pre-coating with the steel substrate, which has the effect of creating intermetallic alloys with high melting temperature, the blanks having such coating may be heated in a temperature range where austenitizing of the metallic substrate takes place, allowing further hardening by quenching.
Heat treatments of the blanks in view of the intermetallic alloying of the coating and austenitizing of the substrate are most frequently performed in furnaces, where blanks are traveling on rollers. The thermal cycles experienced by the blanks include first a heating phase whose rate is a function of parameters such as blank thickness, furnace temperature, traveling speed, and coating reflectivity. After this heating phase, thermal cycles generally include a holding phase, whose temperature is the regulation temperature of the furnace. Problems however are experienced with the furnace operation: the rollers may become fouled by metallic deposits which come from the pre-coating of the blanks. If these deposits are excessive, maintenance of the rollers has to be performed and productivity is decreased.
Parts obtained after heating and rapid cooling display very high mechanical resistance and may be used for structural applications, for example for automotive industry applications. These parts must be frequently welded with others and high weldability is required. This means that:
The welding operation should be performable in a sufficiently wide operating range in order to guarantee that an eventual drift of the nominal welding parameters has no incidence on weld quality. For resistance welding, which is very common in the automotive industry, an operating welding range is defined by the combination of parameters: welding current intensity and force F applied of the parts during welding being among the most important. A proper combination of these parameters helps to ensure that insufficient nugget diameter is not obtained (caused by too low intensity or too low force) and that no weld expulsion occurs.
The welding operation should also be performed in such a way that high mechanical resistance is obtained on the weld. This mechanical resistance may be evaluated by tests such as by shear-tensile tests or cross-tensile tests.